


Lotor's Weeds

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, St. Patrick's Day, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lotor lands on Earth on St Pats day





	Lotor's Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> [From Eclair's adorable Lotor-](https://eclair.tumblr.com/post/174011912651/lotor-for-adelainev7-100daysoffluffwithclair) I have permission to post it.

When Lance and Keith had told him he’d be  _just fine_ visiting Earth, Lotor had his doubts. Even Allura’s assurances fell… a little flat. She just had to hide her ears and pretend her markings were… what was it that she had called it? Lighter? And she fits right in.

But Lotor wasn’t just a little darker than Lance with a strange hair color- he was  _purple_ and humans only came in shades of brown.

Shiro had just laughed and told him that this was one of the quintets he would be fine and unquestioned. Something about alcohol. So, he accompanied Shiro and Lance on a visit to their Garrison…

Though their commander had  _promptly_ thrown him out. Lance had said. “Iverson hates everyone.”

So here he was, in some town in the middle of the desert surrounded by green and orange humans.

One boy who might have been related to Lance had already pinched him. And in lunging after him, he was caught by three very wobbly humans who insisted upon petting him and placing weeds in his hair.

“It’s okay, dude. My sister’s cousin is colorblind too!” strange human #1 told him.

The tallest one, who only came up to Lotor’s chin, responded. “Wouldn’t that be your cousin too?”

“No… not Sasha’s… she’s my step sister.”

Apparently, that made sense to strange human #2.

“So. No more pinches for you. You have a clover now.”

“How does the clover protect me exactly?” he was trying to see the weed on the top of his head.

“Well, since you’re not wearing greeeeeeeen-” he was pointing to the orange part of his face, “people pinch you for luck!”

The short one spoke up finally, he seemed the least wobbly. “No, Logan, it's the leprechaun's way of reminding you that green makes you invisible to mischievous fairies.”

“And this is why you can’t get laid, Witt.” Logan said, wrapping an arm around Lotor’s shoulder before giving up and tossing it around his waist, “Now, pretty purple dude, let's go drink.”

… And that’s precisely where Lance and Shiro found him- at a bar with something called a car bomb in his hand that tasted like cheap food goo, held up between the short one and the weird one. He had already downed about six of them in the past varga.

“Hey there, 'Tor, whatcha doing?”

Lotor smirked and walked, er, stumbled towards Shiro. “I am drinking, Takashi. It tastes dreadful but I feel very good.”

Shiro steadied him and chuckled. “You probably won’t think that tomorrow ‘Tor.”

Lance was behind Shiro trying not to laugh.

“They gave me weeds for my hair.”

“Clovers!” the strange humans called out.

“And they called me pretty.”

Lance started laughing at that as Shiro chuckled, “I’m sure they did. But it’s time to get you home,” then fished a few bills out of his pocket, passing it to the closest boy, “Uh, thanks… hopefully, this covers it?”

Lotor grumbled under his breath about how no one at the castle appreciates his pretty face as Lance and Shiro guided him out of the bar, clover still perched in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
